Rita Degollar
Real Name: Margarita "Rita" Degollar Title: The Harvest King, Guardian of the Bridge, Blackbird Bishop Court: King of the Autumn Court Mien: '''Rita's Mien was mostly a Terminator-style robot body, her chest an oversized, still-thumping dog's heart full of writhing heartworms, her head a blood-spattered, eyeless, jawless dog's head with the muzzle chopped right off. Her hands are the same dog's severed paws. After visiting a Goblin salon, becoming a Blackbird Bishop, and not being a mean person, Rita's Mien has changed. The heartworms have been mostly removed, and her mechanical half has almost totally closed around the pulsing heart. The dog's head is encased in a metal human mask; the holes where Rex's eyes rotted out are filled with twin black cameras, and the gory cavity where her makeshift mouth was has molded into a human shape. Rex's flesh still clings to her face as a macabre mask. '''Mask: A 24-year-old Hispanic woman with dark eyes and hair in long black ringlets, most often clad in work scrubs or a track suit. Known Information: Rita is a veterinary technician at a clinic near the freehold, and she came to Cresthaven for protection from her Changeling, a privateer with a Mien even more terrifying than hers, going by the name of "Arawna the Head-Taker." She had her own apartment, a half-hour's drive from Cresthaven, but has since moved most of her things to the freehold, and lives on the third floor in "Fetch Court," the hall where all other Cresthaven Fetches reside. Rita's immediate family consists of her mother, Elizabeth "Lisa" Degollar, and her father, Enrique "Ricky" Degollar, who is a Thyrsus Mage that Awakened 14 years ago. Enrique discovered that Rita was not biologically his daughter, or human, soon after becoming a Mage, but determined it the best course of action to not provoke a Fetch Awakening prematurely. He hoped that the daughter he'd last seen as an infant would return, and that everything would turn out for the best, in the end. Whether it will or won't remains to be seen. Enrique is one of only four individuals who have seen Rita's Mien. Living in a guest room to guard Rita's parents is the Goblin Fetch Mojo, who had taken to sleeping with every single one of Rita's old stuffed animals at once. As of the Degollar Fire, the stuffed animals were lost. Upon moving to Cresthaven, Rita was almost immediately smitten by the Fetch-Guard, Remington Reeves, after shaking his hand once. Several days later, Rita worked up the courage to build a Fetch kitten out of roadkill in front of him, described her Mien, and, when he seemed fine with all of that, proceeded to ask him out. They are currently in a relationship. Rita records her romance-related escapades (and little else) in her Diary. '''Rumors: '''Most inhabitants of Cresthaven have not seen Rita's Mien, and even after having it explained to them, many picture it looking like some kind of robotic dog, rather than the horrific gross-out gore-fest it actually is. Word in the Courtroom is that Rita does a good Justin Beiber impression. '''Hollow: '''Rita has entered the Pledge of Hollow Hob-Kin with Grem Stuffington and Penny. Accessible through a dollhouse in Penny's room, that leads to a life-size version of that same dollhouse. Grem has a small stone hut replicating his old home in the ruins of Greenton, just outside the toy mansion, which has a gate into Greenton inside. There is a pond built in the yard which is the home of baby platypus named Priscilla. Set slightly away from the house, so the noise doesn't carry through the walls, is Penny's workshop. Rita has a second Hollow, a battered-old train station with various subway tunnels leading in and out of it. Rita has learned she can attune these tunnels to various places in the Mortal Realm and the Hedge, although she hasn't attempted the whole process yet. The tunnels can be transversed using a vintage steam-engine operated by Sprockette, a goblin flapper-girl wearing a train conductor's hat. Rita found the abandoned Hollow while trying to stop the resurrection of Azkadellia Gillikin. Category:Player Category:Fetch Category:Cresthaven Category:Autumn Court Category:La Fontaine Category:King